


Срочный ремонт

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage





	Срочный ремонт

Алек один из лучших в своем деле. Он способен оживить даже самую дохлую, на первый взгляд, машину или мотоцикл. Потому его время расписано на несколько недель вперед.

Но Магнусу Бейну наплевать на это. Его мотоцикл — вдребезги, а гонки на носу. Ему нужен лучший из лучших. Тот, кто сможет в кратчайшие сроки реанимировать его железного коня. По этой причине он и обивал порог мастерской Лайтвудов, где злобный цербер по имени Изабель напрочь отказывалась записать его к Алеку вне очереди.

— Привет, Изз, что у вас тут за шум? — спросил красивый брюнет, появившийся из недр мастерской, услышав ожесточенный спор Магнуса с этой пигалицей.

— Да вот, один клиент переходит границы, — ответила та, яростно сверкая глазами.

— В чем дело? — парень обратился непосредственно к Магнусу.

— Мне срочно нужно починить мой мотоцикл. Вопрос жизни и смерти! Но мне говорят, что у вас нет места на ближайшее время.

— Все забито, — подтвердила Иззи.

— Я участвую в гонках! Если его не починят, то я пролетаю.

— В городе полно других мастерских, — парировала она, явно раздраженная столь наглым поведением этого типа.

— Я пытался, но другие не могут помочь! Ходж рекомендовал мне обратиться к Александру. Сказал, только он сможет поставить мой байк на колеса. Я не смогу сейчас купить себе новый мотоцикл, но заплачу за ремонт столько, сколько скажете, и добавлю за срочность.

Его глаза лихорадочно сверкали, а на лице отражалась такая безысходность, что добрый от природы Алек не смог отказать.

— Ладно, я возьмусь. Тащи сюда свой мотоцикл, — он кивнул в сторону бокса, из которого вышел.

— Алек, ты рехнулся?! У тебя же нет времени! — вмешалась Иззи.

— У меня завтра выходной, починю машину Моргенштерна с утра. Он все равно заберет ее только через пару дней.

— И ты потратишь свой первый за последние три недели выходной на него? — она указала пальцем на Магнуса.

Алек весело ухмыльнулся и ответил:

— Я бы не один выходной на него потратил.

— О господи, твой флирт ужасен, — раздраженно ответила она. — Раз хочешь жить без сна и отдыха, дело твое. А я умываю руки.

Иззи сделала характерный жест ладонями, будто что-то стряхивала с них, после чего развернулась и, цокая каблуками, ушла.

— Прости, мужик, что так влезаю, — заговорил Магнус, — просто вопрос реально важный.

— Да ничего, — спокойно отозвался он. — Где твой железный зверь? Мне хочется его увидеть.

Магнус довольно оскалился и сказал:

— Эта девчонка права, ты ужасен во флирте.

Алек невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Зато я в другом очень хорош, — он сделал многозначительную паузу, позволяя переварить этот намек, а затем продолжил, — когда увидишь, какие чудеса я сотворю с твоим мотоциклом, будешь на седьмом небе.

Магнус был очарован. Этот парень не просто был превосходным механиком и (что уж греха таить) очень горячим красавчиком, но еще и до умиления забавным в своих нелепых попытках подкатить.

— Окей, если мне понравится твоя работа, то я приглашу тебя на свидание.

Оба понимали, что работа такого профессионала, как Алек, не могла не понравиться.

— Впечатли меня, — хмыкнул он. — И притаскивай уже свой байк, мне нужно знать, насколько все плохо.

— Хуже не бывает, — честно признался Магнус, после чего поплелся к своему пикапу, на котором доставил мотоцикл.

***

Как и ожидалось, Алек справился со своей задачей просто великолепно.

А вот Магнус в планировании свиданий оказался плох. Сначала им едва не пересчитали косточки на гонках, где довелось столкнуться с бандой Дю-Морт, у которых не все дома. Затем они пришли в ресторанчик, забитый до отказа (Магнус не стал бронировать столик и умудрился даже здесь сесть в лужу). И тогда Алек предложил зависнуть у него дома и заказать пиццу. Магнус был несколько сбит с толку своими неудачами, потому ухватился за этот вариант, как за спасительную соломинку. К тому же он был очень хорош в выражении благодарности несколькими пикантными способами, которые решил продемонстрировать Алеку едва они доберутся до его квартиры.


End file.
